1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus adapted to a surveillance camera system, and separately compressing a plurality of continuous screens of an image signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a conventional image processing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-230947. This image processing apparatus sets an area to be noticed by using an ROI (Region Of Interest) function of a JPEG 2000, and carries out a compression process in such a manner that an image of the set area to be noticed is rendered a higher quality image than the images in the other areas.
However, in the prior art, the area to be noticed is fixed, and therefore, in a case of an object with movement, there is a problem that it is not possible to compress the object with movement in such a manner that the image is rendered the high quality image.